A L'Aube Mourante
by Anouchka Ibrimov
Summary: SPOILER 9x23/ OS. Castiel doit le faire. Il doit mener sa mission a bien. Pour Dean. Même si ça signifie perdre ce qu'il chérit le plus.


**Hola, voici un petit OS qui prend place après le final de la saison 9. Je préviens tout de suite, c'est loin d'être joyeux !**

* * *

C'est ce que tu aurais voulu m'a dit Sam. Je me répète ça comme un mentra pour me réconforter. Pour me dire que j'ai raison de faire ça. Histoire de trouver le courage. Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été parfait ; j'ai eu bien des moments de faiblesses, de peurs, de doutes. Mais je n'avais jamais autant ressentit que depuis que je te connais. J'ai t'ai vu en Enfer, je t'ai ramené des flammes. Et j'ai eu raison de le faire. Tu méritais la vie comme personne d'autre. Toi, le brave, le fort, le juste.

Sam m'a appelé, il y a trois jours, la voix cassée, le cœur arraché. Il m'a conduit jusqu'à la petite maison. Les corps désarticulés gisaient sur le sol ; les gorges suintaient d'un sang encore frais, et l'odeur de charogne qui régnait me glaçait le sang. La bile me montait aux lèvres quand je comprenais qui était l'auteur de ces atrocités. Pourquoi ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne sera jamais possible.

Dean.

J'ai suivi les pistes que tu m'as laissées, prétendant que ce serait facile ; me convainquant qu'un ange doit faire ce qui est nécessaire, qu'importe ce qu'il ressent. Sauf que je ne suis plus n'importe quel ange. Je suis le déchu qui rêvait d'une liberté secrète, d'un avenir où je pourrais me perdre dans ton être.

- Va t'en Cass.

Ta voix est dure, grave. J'ai peur que tu te retournes, j'ai peur de voir le sang perler à tes doigts. Pitié, dis-moi que c'est faux.  
Les muscles de tes épaules roulent sous ta veste. Tu te tournes enfin vers moi. Et je reste sans voix.

Tu me fixes avec tes orbites vides, tu n'as aucune idée de comment ça me déchire. Tes yeux sont sombre, tout comme l'obscurité qui ronge ton cœur. Leur vert jadis si envoûtant n'est plus le même ; et il ne le sera jamais plus. Je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi me l'a t-on enlevé ? J'ai perdu mes ailes, je me suis battu pour lui. Tout à toujours été question de lui. Lui et personne d'autre. J'aimerais que ce soit faux, mais l'éclat des prunelles me rappelle à la vérité :tu n'est plus que Cruauté, Horreur, Mal.

Je m'en veux et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je me fais la promesse de ne jamais oublier ce moment, de ne jamais arrêter de me tourmenter pour ce que je m'aprete à faire. La lame est dans ma main. Plus froide et glacée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Mes doigts se resserrent sur le manche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Dean ?

Un sourire se trace doucement sur ton visage ; doucereux. Tu regardes incrédules tes mains tachés du sang d'innocents. Et tes yeux retrouvent ,pendant une seconde, cet éclat que j'ai tant cherché.

- Je suis désolé. Je.. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Ta voix se brise. Et je comprend que je ne peux pas le faire. Tu voûtes les épaules, la culpabilité pesant sur ton dos. Le tremblement de tes mains ne me trompe pas. Tu t'en veux. Tu comprend qui tu es, et qui tu ne seras plus jamais.

- Cass, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je secoue la tête. Tu t'approches de moi. Mon cœur bats plus vite. Je voudrais te dire que rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Mais les émotions qui parcourent mes veines sont trop tranchantes pour qu'il ne s'agisse d'une illusion.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dean, on va trouver une solution.. On trouve toujours des solutions.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'une solution.

Il s'approche de moi, et avant que je ne réalise, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Mon corps brûle et se consume d'un désir ardent. Nos deux êtres, ensemble pour une dernière étreinte, une dernière chasse, qui même si elle ne dure que quelque minutes, parait des années entières.

Ta main s'aventure dans la mienne, et avant que je réalise, il est trop tard. Tu m'as volé la précieuse armes des doigts, et tu l'as déjà enfoncé dans ton cœur. Je ne peux pas réagir, je ne peux pas comprendre. Tu lâches un dernier râle et tombe dans mes bras.

Mort.

Non.

Reviens.

Je ne ressens que le vide. Profond. Noir. Les larmes refusent de couler. Je n'accepte pas la vérité. J'ai perdu le seul qui aurait pu être ma rédemption.

Et dans la nuit mourante, le cri d'un ange déchu se répercute. Glaçant en son passage l'espoir d'une vie heureuse.

* * *

**Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prise. Même moi, je m'en veux de l'avoir écrit. ( Paye ta logique ^^ ) Bref, à la revoyure =)**


End file.
